


Closet Gamer

by Archangelsings



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: BadBoy!Zayn, ClosetGeek!Zayn, Crosses fingers, Everyone's lowkey Bi in this, Except for like Harry and Louis... they're kinda exclusive, F/M, Fluffy! Totally Fluffy, Gamer AU - Freeform, Highschool AU, I know squat about football, I love Niall., Is there a ComiKon in the UK?, KnightInShiningArmor!Liam, M/M, ManipulativeCrazyWTF!Louis, May be Smut later on, Niall-centric, PotheadOverSexed!Harry, SunshineAndRoses!Niall, Zayn's a total Otaku, Zayn-centric, Ziall-centric, artist!zayn, musician!zayn, or about Manchester really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangelsings/pseuds/Archangelsings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn  had a dirty little secret. One so scandalous that it could utterly destroy his reputation if anyone were to ever find out, but, alas, it was one he indulged in every night all the same.<br/>Call it an addiction.<br/>Call it an obsession.<br/>But he just couldn’t stop.<br/>Zayn Malik, resident bad boy, footie player extraordinaire, and brooder des masses was a closeted geek.</p><p>Or</p><p>The AU where Zayn is a star athelete and bad-boy loved by the school and meets a little blonde birdy at a Comic convention who turns his whole world upside down. GAMER AU! PREPARE TO LET YOUR GEEK OUT!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! High possibility for rating change in later chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zayn's Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!
> 
> Okay so this has come about because I had written a really detailed prompt and well no one thought they were apt enough to actually give it a shot so I decided to instead. It went a little like this:
> 
> Write a Ziall fic, where Zayn is a Bad-boy who likes to geek out in his spare time and Niall is a total dork who has no problem showing it. The two meet in real after playing Legends of Legondia Online together for close to 3 months when their Guild Leader decides to hold a Guild meeting at that years ComiKon. They discover they go to the same school. All hell breaks loose.
> 
> Louis is a Manipulative, controlling, somewhat insane, but still loveable guild-leader. His ingame name is Magnifique. And he plays Legondia as a Sorcerer.
> 
> Liam is the adorable puppy we all know and love who tries to mediate the squabbling of the gang and being the most level headed of them all. His in-game name is Liam1994. He plays a Brawler.
> 
> Harry is the one no one really understands... except maybe Louis, and Niall seems to think he's always either High as a kite or getting fucking blown when he's playing. Neither of which are all too appealing prospects to think about. He's an oversexed pretty average player, that no one's really sure why they keep around. His in-game name is WAYNKERXXX21. They all call his Haz cause... well his name is WANKER! He plays as a Gladiator.
> 
> Zayn is the silent but deadly type. He's a man of few words (honestly mainly cause he doesn't want the people next door to start asking what he's screaming about, the walls are thin at Manchester Prep and they all have ears), but when he does speak it tends to command attention and is usually very useful. He's a volatile person, with a quick and fiery temper, one that's masked by his dark and mysterious exterior. His ingame name is Dhokra. He plays as their Guild's Rouge. 
> 
> Niall is the noob of the group. The most recent inductee of three months, he's still getting the hang of the game and screams innocence. He's a little scatterbrained, ball of sunshine who Zayn (even before he knows what he looks like) feels a need to protect and look out for. It doesn't really help that Louis always pairs them together for duo missions claiming they're the best team. Niall radiates goodness and kindess and though his hormones get in the way sometimes he just wants to help. But he's no pushover and won't take shit from anyway. His ingame name is Seraph. He plays the Cleric character.
> 
> The Guild:  
> The Guild is known as Magnificient and named after Louis's character Magnifique, cause well... he's as stated before kinda insane. The guild is a ragtag group of gamers and while they be ... well truly awful in some cases by themselves, together they make up one of the most feared Guilds in all of Legondia.
> 
> Anyway so I promised to do this and I did. The above is some insight to the game and you'll know who is who when you read the character names later, but this is kind of the sub-plot for this story. My aim is to make this cute and fluffy and innocent but we'll see. I fear there'll be a somewhat demented twist at some point.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!  
> GAMERS UNITE!!!!  
> UN'BETA'D ERRORS MEAN I'M HUMAN!  
> -Archie

* * *

**Closet Gamer**

**Chapter One: -Zayn’s Dirty Little Secret-**

* * *

 

**How I See me babies in this fic. Zayn just hot hot hot hooooot (I love the blonde streak... needs it forever) and Niall just obliviously adorably attractive not realizing how hot he could be with the right products. Being you know. Normal person status. Fashion wise. Pics for the others to come**

* * *

 

Zayn  had a dirty little secret. One so scandalous that it could utterly _destroy_ his reputation if anyone were to ever find out – but -- alas, it was one he indulged in every night all the same.

Call it an addiction.

Call it an obsession.

But he just couldn’t stop.

What was it you ask? What was this thing that stole the heart of Manchester Prep’s most valued person? Was it a steamy affair with a hot young teacher? Or perhaps a dark and illicit past? Drug abuse? Alcoholism? No. It was much worse than any of that.

Zayn Malik, resident bad boy, footie player extraordinaire, and brooder _des masses_ was a closeted geek.

Yep.

That’s right. The kid who sat in the back of your class looking menacing and attractively pissed off twenty-four seven was a dork who read comic books behind history textbooks. The raven haired lad with the jocks and owner of the killer smirk that made girls swoon, was a total nerd who – if you asked nicely -- could tell you latest killer combo with the new Magic Trading Card Game booster pack.

 He was the boy who made acrylic paint look sexy. The guy who wrote ballads and love songs for the chicks he dated and all around was probably thought of as the most attractive and accomplished boy in school.

But see, Zayn Malik was a gamer. And a total Otaku. He actually knew next to nothing about football aside from the rules and positions. He never knew who won last night’s game _“Mate, did you see that goal Barcelona scored?!” “Uh-huh, real cool man.”_ ß(no fucking idea, just eat that salad), but if you asked him about that new twist ending in the latest anime to rage the net he could totally give a play by play of the entire episode. _“Omg did you see what happened to Asuna last night?!” “Omg I fucking bawled!”_ Sword fucking Art Online episode thirteen people. See?

So yeah, Zayn had his school persona, the artsy, sporty, broody, mystery man of awesome, but that wasn’t who he _really_ was. Not truly. It was just a mask to get him by. Sure he loved art and sure he loved writing, but he was really a lot more than that. A lot more _fun_ than most people thought. A lot more approachable too. They just didn’t see past the façade. And well too fucking bad for them eh?

Still, that didn’t  change the fact that he sometimes wished that there was someone who _could_.

 

**-Closet Gamer-**

           

“Oi Mate! Seraph! Get me a fuckin’ heal huh? Kinda dying over here!” Magnifique, resident _“dabbler of the dark arts”_ as he liked to say aka Sorcerer aka  Niall’s guild leader and current killer of his eardrums screeched into his ear.

Niall yelped at the sudden screaming voice in his head set and dropped his controller, “Fuck!” he yelled back, scrambling on the floor trying to get it while watching his character begin running at a weird diagonal away from his target guildie.

            “Dude! What the hell are you doing?! The fight is this way man!” Another voice, WAYNKERXXX21 aka Haz since no one in their right mind would actually call him Wanker aka their resident shit playing free loader who Niall was pretty sure smoked weed while playing aka the sole reason for all of Haz’s gaming problems considering his voice almost always had this blissed out drawl to it. It was either that or he was getting blown.

            Every. Fucking. Day.

            Gross.

            “Ah! Shut up mate, I dropped me bloody controller!” Niall yelled, pushing his blonde hair out of his face and scrambling across the floor like mad. God. Remind him next time not to get the rubber case. If bounced _way too fucking much_. Screw comfort.

             “I don’t give a fuck about your damn controller! Get your ass in gear and get it back in your fucking hands and fucking heal me, before I strangle you and change the party settings to give me all your rewards you noob! You’re the cleric! Do your job!” Magnifique. Wasn’t he so persuasive?

            “Uhm…  r- right!” Niall’s heart was pounding and his fingers slipped on his controller, _shit shit shit shit, oh my god oh my god shit shit shit shit._ He finally grabbed it and all but ran back to his seat, “Got it!”

“’Bout fucking time blondie!” Magnifique growled, his character jumping away from  spawns and firing mana bullets at them in quick succession. Niall gulped and moved his joystick, effectively changing the direction of his character Seraph and cancelling the curse that had somehow gotten activated in his haste to retrieve the controller at the same time. “Hey, Dhokra, can you give me a speed buff?!” Niall asked as he passed the rouge. Dhokra didn’t answer but a few seconds later Niall’s character was blurring across the field faster than before, hurtling towards Magnifique, their loveable if not mildly manipulative party leader. “Thanks!” He called into his headset, already starting the cast for a mass party restoration. He could see the party’s health going down en masse and if he didn’t act fast they’d all be dead.

“Shit.” He mumbled, this was the toughest boss fight he’d been in with his guild yet and now he could see why the quest was rightly called the “Impossible Task”. There had yet to be a player or a guild who’d beaten it and that in itself had been enough to spur Magnifique into grabbing his most trusted guildies and attempting this run.

The first part hadn’t been so bad. It was pretty easy to be honest, the party, consisting of the Rouge Archer Dhokra, Brawling Dual Wielder (for the night, he usually used knuckles) Liam1994, Gladiator WAYNKERXXX21, Sorcerer Supreme Magnifique and himself as High Priest, breezed through it, each of them knowing when to cover who and how just like the well oiled machine they were.

It was when they reached the boss that everything went to shit.

The guy was tougher than anything they’d ever faced before, teleporting left and right, summoning ghouls to distract them while it charged its Darksphere (a skill that summoned four hovering balls of darkness and shot out a seemingly random barrage or magical beams five times for thirty seconds) or worse its insta-death skill that only Rouge’s and Dual Wielding Brawlers (the reason Liam decided to use his swords for this fight… news traveled fast in Legondia) could escape and changing the field every five minutes so you were always on your toes, dodging new and old obstacles. It was fast paced. Heart pounding. Nerve wracking and utterly hellish.

And Niall loved it.

“Here ya go mates!” He called when he finished the cast. The screen flashed white for a second and feathers danced out of the air casting a heavenly aura around them as their HP was restored.

“Good going man!” Haz

“Finally!” Magnifique.

“Thanks mate!” Liam.

“…” Dhokra.

Magnifique cackled manically into his headset, “Hue, hue, hue, oh it’s on now bitch! PREPARE TO BE MAGNFIED!”  The sound of collective groaning filled the blonde’s headset.

“’Prepare to be magnified’? Really?” Niall could hear the face-palming in Liam’s voice.

“Shut up! It was fucking brilliant!” Magnifique shot back and everyone waited for the shit storm that was no doubt about to hit them and that they’d rightly dubbed the “Magnificent Rage”. Aka the time where Magnifique seemed to become a strategic _god_ at this game and his ego shot through the roof. “NOW HEAR ME MINIONS OF THE GUILD MAGNIFICENT  AND OBEY MY COMMAND! THIS BITCH IS GOING DOWN!”

Niall groaned as the rant began. Yes. The guild’s name was Magnificent. Yes it was named after Magnifique’s character. Yes the lad had an ego the size of the sun. Many times Niall (and the other guildies) wondered if the poor lad had any friends at all in real.

Or if the lad really was as insane as he sometimes appeared. Or was abandoned as a child. Honestly Magnifique was just _such_ a control freak.

“AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE STUDIED AND ANALYZED THE REAPER OF DULLAHAN’S MOVEMENTS FOR THE PAST FIFTEEN MINUTES AND HAVE COME UP WITH THE PERFECT PLAN!” There was an almost psychotic sounding giggle on the other end and Niall shivered. He was so glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of whatever plot was about to come flying out of his mouth. “NOW LISTEN CLOSELY _UNDERLINGS_! FOR I SHALL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE! YOUR DROP REWARDS ARE ON THE LINE!”

Niall gulped.

Liam mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a prayer.

Haz sneezed.

Dhokra just sighed and Niall imagined, rubbed his temples.

            “DHOKRA, SHADOW SPRINT AND SET FOUR GRAPPLE TRAPS ON THE CARDINAL POINTS OF THE FIELD PRECISELY FIFTY METERS AWAY FROM THE BOSSES INITIAL SPAWN POINT THEN DEAL WITH SPAWNS TRYING TO ATTACK BLONDIE! LIAM, KEEP A STEADY BARRAGE ON DULLUHAN PREVENTING HIM FROM MOVING AND USING HIS DARKSPHERE UNTIL I SAY SO! SERAPH, SWITCH BETWEEN YOUR MANA DRAIN AND GREAT HEAL TO KEEP LIAM ALIVE AND DULLAHAN’S MP BARGE BELOW HIS CLOAKED REAPER ACTIVATION LEVEL! HAZ DEAL WITH THE SPAWNS AND COVER ME AS I CAST ONE OF MY FORBIDDEN SPELLS! THE PLAN IS ACTIVATED IN T-MINUS TEN SECONDS WHEN THE FIELD CHANGES AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD?!”

            No one bothered telling their leader to calm down instead going down the line of  “Aye’ aye cap’n”’s, “Affirmative”’s and “Cool shit”’s until the field began to tremble and flash signaling the field change.

            “NOW!”

            The team flew into action, Dhokra flitting through the shadows, setting traps, Niall moving to take some of Dullahan’s aggro off Liam as the Brawler began pelting him with sword slashes, Haz running across the field like an idiot hacking randomly at the weaker leveled spawns.

            Magnifique cackled madly in the headset. “YES. YES YESSSSSS! IT’S WORKING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! YES!!” He began casting his own spell as Dhokra joined Niall/Seraph’s side, nocking arrows and letting them fly at a quick and efficient pace, switching to his knife and kicks if a spawn got to close.

            “Thanks man.” Niall mumbled as Dhokra shot an another enemy beside him as he drained Dullahan’s mana back below the Cloaked Reaper line for the nth time.

            “No problem.” Dhokra’s first (and probably last) words of the evening. Niall wet his lips. God damn, his voice was just so fucking _sexy_. Dark and smooth. He wanted to know what the lad looked like. Probably _ridiculously_ attractive if that voice said anything about it.

            “Oi! Seraph get your head out of the clouds! Are ya’ lagging?! You need to mana drain this fucker.”

            “OH YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING LAGGING I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL FIND WHERE YOU LIVE AND SCREW YOUR BANDWITH TO AN INCH OF IT’S DAMN LIFE!”

            “Yo, Maggie, you can screw me -- ”

            “SHUT UP HAZ, NOT EVERYONE’S A SLUT LIKE YOU!”

            “Huh?” Smooth Niall smooth. “O-OH YEAH! Let me uh g-get right on --” Too late. Cloaked Reaper was activated. “Fuck.”

            “NO! DAMMIT SERAPH!”

            Liam sighed. “Well good game lads, it’s getting late I think I’ll log off once we respawn.”

            “Ditto mate, I’m knackered,” Haz replied with a yawn.

            Niall laughed. “Ya didn’t do shit mate.”

            “Eh, least I didn’t get us killed yeah?” Haz replied

            Niall winced.

            “Ah, knock it off you two, we can just try it next week ‘kay?” Liam intervened.

            “Damn, your next week, Liam, damn your sleep Haz, Seraph, this was your fault, so you aren’t getting your reward next run, got it?” Magnifique growled.

            Niall gulped and fiddled with his thumb. “R-right.” Honestly Niall was beyond intimidated by their leader.

            Their party respawned in their guild hall.

            “Well night mates, same time tomorrow?” Liam asked.

            “Yep, we’re doing the Atlantis run tomorrow, make sure you’ve got a couple hours free mate.” Magnifique replied, voice calm now that the battle high had left his system.

            “That’s the one where we need the high ranking Elementalist for the breathing spell right?” Haz put in. “Who’ll we switch out?”

            “Seraph.” Their leader replied bluntly.

            Niall bit his lip, he couldn’t help but feel just a tiny bit offended that Magnifique hadn’t even batted an eye before naming him the weak link of the group. “Okay,” he mumbled.

            There was a lapse in the conversation. “… Well I’ll sit tomorrow out then… got a shit ton of studying and footie practice after school anyway,” Dhokra said off handedly.

            “Wha—dude no, we can’t do it without you man!” Haz piped up sounding scandalized.

            “You’ve got other Rouge’s in the guild use one of them.”

            “But Kra, you’re the best in the guild! Hell probably the best in the game!”

            “Calm down Hazza,” Magnifique finally said. “Fine, I’ll get someone to replace you for tomorrow. If you do log on you can do that Tower run with Seraph that he’s been ranting about for the past week.” There was a bit of a knowing lilt to his voice that Niall didn’t quite know what to do with.

            “Will do.”

            Liam cleared his throat. “Well then if that’s settled. Night all.”

            “Night.” Magnifique.

            “Sleep tight.” Niall.

            “Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Haz.

**< <Liam1994 Has Logged Out>>**

            “My turn then huh? Later dudes.”

            “Night Hazza.”

**< <WAYNKERXXX21 Has Logged Out>>**

            “Goodnight minions.”

            Niall smirked. “Night Maggie.”

            “Don’t call me that.”

**< <Magnifique Has Logged Out>>**

            Niall stretched and cracked his knuckles. “Well mate, night Dhokra.”

            “Night.”

            Niall pressed the log-out icon and grinned. Dhokra had spoken four times today. Four heavenly glorious times. Good god he wanted to know what he looked like. Hopefully he’d come to the in real guild meet up Magnifique was planning to host at Manchester’s ComiKon next month.

            The blonde sighed and shut down his computer, rubbing his eyes and setting his gaming headset to the side. He stretched out his legs and groaned as the muscles relaxed and stood up, taking his phone out of his pocket and hooking it up to its charger on the nightstand. He switched into his pajamas and hopped into bed.

            His phone lit up signifying a message. He tapped it open and grinned. He may or may not have ended up getting mysterious Rouge Dhokra’s number and been having a mildly flirtatious conversation with him ever since. Niall’s a good boy he’d never do something like that.

            Pssh.

**Dhokra: Forgot to ask, you goin’ to the mixer next month?**

            Niall picked it up and turned off his lamp light. It was almost ten o’clock, lights out for the dorms at Manchester Preparatory Academy.

**Seraph: Lol, I was bout ta ask ya the same thing! Yeah, I plan on it. U? :P**

**Dhokra: Definitely. BTW I hear they’re gonna be having a sick ass panel revealing the new Superman movie this year too.**

**Seraph: Oooooo which day?**

**Dhokra: First? Third? I’ll have to check.**

**Seraph: Kk lemmee know… btw ty 4 sticking up for me today**

**Dhokra: … What’cha mean?**

**Seraph: You didn’t have to skip out on the Atlantis run for me.**

**Dhokra: Oh… well to be fair I really do need to study and I DO have footie practice tomorrow.**

**Seraph: *smirk* Ha. Way to make a lad feel loved eh?**

**Dhokra: Lol. Go to sleep mate.**

**Seraph: Lol fine. Night.**

**Dhokra: GN.**

            Niall sighed and clutched his phone to his chest, a goofy grin plastered to his face. Dhokra was _definitely_ sexy. He just knew it. And he couldn’t wait to meet him.

 

**-Closet Gamer-**

 

            Zayn aka the Rouge Dhokra of Legend of Legondia Online stared at his phone for about thirty seconds before rubbing his face and sighing, forcing his lips back down in a neutral expression. He tossed his phone onto his desk and climbed into his bed, clicking the light out on the way over, mumbling curses to himself as he maneuvered through his cluttered dorm. He luckily had one to himself, thanks to his Art focus he needed the extra space for when he didn’t work in the studio.

            Of course right now this was proving to be a bit of a hassle and he was pretty sure he’d managed to poke holes into at least three of the pieces he needed for tomorrows presentation with his feet. Course he was too tired to care.

            He finally plopped onto his bed and removed his glasses tossing them carelessly to the floor. They were thick black rimmed “hipster” glasses that actually looked pretty freaking hot on him if he did say so himself, though hardly anyone ever saw him use them. He usually wore contacts since he played football, it was just more convenient. He only wore his glasses ‘round his dorm and running to the commons for a quick soda or other ridiculously fatty snack.

            Zayn turned on his side, laying on an arm and curling his legs into himself just slightly, his feet brushing up against a few comic books (limited additions of Iron Man and the Young Avengers that were gifted to him for his last birthday and no doubt getting crumpled as he moved), while scratching his exposed chest with his free hand.

            _Thanks for sticking up for me_

            The young artist smiled softly to himself in the dark and he wondered things about the mystery cleric. All he knew about him for sure was his cell number and that the lad had dyed blonde hair -- kinda like his character -- and played a Cleric cause he wanted to be a doctor when he went to Uni. But still he wanted to know _more_ about him. So he wondered.

            He wondered which one Seraph enjoyed more, D.C or Marvel and why. (He was Marvel all the way) He wondered if he thought Attack on Titan was better than Sword Art Online. (Don’t drag him into that debate please. He couldn’t decide) He wondered why he wondered if the lad liked these things.

He wondered why it mattered to him.

Zayn’s smile turned into a frown and he turned to face the wall.

He needed to get some sleep.

He closed his eyes.

And he did.

* * *

 

 

            


	2. The Perfection of Louis Tomlinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn meets Niall for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! So here's chapter two people!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! I'm not sure if it's any good (like usual) I fear I may have like butcherd your expectations for Zayn's character butttt we'll see! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! COMMENTS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND!!!
> 
> -Archie
> 
> This chapter has Magic the Gathering references!!! Hurr Durrr. LET'S GEEK OUT YEAH?!
> 
> Un beta'd errors show my humanity hue.
> 
> HA HA BISHES!! FOR YOU LAZY BUMS WHO DIDN'T READ MY END NOTES LAST TIME! GUESS WHAT?! THEY'RE IN THIS CHAPTER SO YOU HAVE TO FUCKING READ IT HA HAHAHAHAHHAHHAA Genius!
> 
> Chapter 3 of Born to Die ish in progress

* * *

**Closet Gamer**

**Chapter Two: -The Perfection of Louis Tomlinson-**

* * *

 

****

 

**How I see Louis in this fic. He's not a fan of Mirrors so after a few hours his perfect little hair will end up looking more like this without his knowing.**

**Love the stripes and suspenders though soooo that's his look! Hur Dur. Has a nice little dorky feel that I think fits his persona for this fic well! Plus this pic totally gives off the innocent, heartwarming but kinda I'm totally insane vibe that I'm looking for**

**-Archie**

* * *

 

Louis Tomlinson aka Magnifique was a perfectionist. Everything had to be _exactly_ as he had them, _exactly_ how he wanted them or it was no way at all. It could not happen. It _would_ not happen. He’d make sure of it.

 He was so into the idea of his perfect little world, his bubble of untainted of purity, of untainted space, the idea of a _utopia_ on Earth that it honestly bordered on being unhealthily obsessive. You could tell by all the little things he’d do and say. How he’d always go for the control of a project, knocking everyone else’s ideas aside. How he’d sit up straight in every chair, never slouching, always precisely halfway on it, arms exactly in the middle of his lap or desk, and how he’d have a fit if even a hair was out of place. He even entered rooms that didn’t have an even number of corners in them. He loved circles and squares the most and hated triangles and pentagons, with a burning passion, so much so that it actually would inhibit him from learning things at times in school, having refused to work with the shapes when in elementary.

He took pictures of his room every morning at exactly six a.m. and every evening at six p.m., his memory (which was almost flawless, his eye for detail and analysis was unparalleled) just wasn’t enough. If his schedule was knocked off by even a second there would be hell to pay. He wouldn’t rest for sickness. He wouldn’t rest for sleep if anything obscured his path. He couldn’t knock off the schedule for anything could happen in a second. The world could implode. A tornado could ravage the interior of his perfect place, his mother may have decided it needed “re-organizing” again, and he wanted, _needed_ to make sure he had a visual of exactly how everything had been.

 He printed out both pictures every evening at seven, ate dinner at seven thirty with his family and then from eight to ten (on Friday’s and the weekend until one a.m.) he would drop the persona of _Louis_ and play _Legend of Legondia Online_ as _Magnifique_ with the boys. His boys. The boys whose whims he commanded, he controlled, the world where he was a _god_ among men. His room, it was next to spotless, every book had its place, color coded and alphabetized, his closet door remained shut, organized by all the colors in the rainbow except green (for he hated green, hated hated _hated_ green) and on his walls where perfectly measure circles and squares.

It was beautiful.

It was perfect.

Louis opened a drawer, movements stiff and precise from years of working at exact angles, of using just the right amount of force, not expending any extra energy and took out a laminated notebook. On the cover were the words _“Grimoire”_ stenciled in black ink with a stencil that he had built specifically for this notebook so the words could be perfectly centered on it. He flipped it open, past the first few pages where the words _“you can make the world perfect, you can make the world perfect, you can make the world perfect”_ were scrawled across it at a thirty degree angle. Past that was another “cover-page” labeling the start of what this particular notebook was truly for. _“Legend of Legondia Online.”_ It was his play book. He flipped to the first open page and began to write.

 _January 14 th_, it began. He skipped a line and continued, ruler out if needed.

_The Game: Legend of Legondia Online (aka Legondia)_

_The Guild: Magnificent_  
The Leader: Magnifique  
Party Run: "The Impossible Task"  
Boss: Reaper of Dullahan

 _Players:_  
Magnifique  
Dhokra  
Seraph  
Liam1994  
WAYNKERXXX21aka Haz

It was written like a log, writing everything that did and didn’t work. How the other players reacted. Gauging their moods, factoring in lag times and relationships.

_Seraph and Dhokra appear to be getting close._

He wrote.

 _The relationship is proving to be detrimental to the team. The plan for killing the Reaper of Dullahan was flawless except for that of human’s natural instinct to error. Note, keep a careful eye on its development. Seraph may be developing feelings for the Rouge (see page 5 for Character’s for more information)_.

He continued on.

_It is possible the sentiment may be mutual for when stated that Seraph would be switched out of the main party for tomorrow night’s run, Dhokra suddenly claimed a need to study and practice football. Not irregular, but he has practice every Wednesday and rarely sites it as an excuse to not participate. His feelings are more contained and currently proving to be more annoying than truly detrimental. Still awaits further analysis._

            He paused brought the pen to the bow of his lip and tapped it four times before flipping back to page five and re-reading Character descriptions.

_Rouge (Archer): A strategic character specializing in traps and single player stat buffs with a ??? speed (all bout how good your response time/aim are) medium damage long ranged attacks and quick low damage close ranged kicks, flips and knife hits. **MOST DIFFICULT CHARACTER***_

            Still accurate. The updates haven’t done anything to change Rouge gameplay. The next was the Sorcerer class, he snorted and only glanced over that one. He knew the Sorcerer like the back of his hand.

_Sorcerer (Supreme): A slow but powerful long ranged AOE (area of effect aka you hit a lot of shit at once) DPS (damage per second aka status effects like burning/freezing/poisoning etc) class that requires precise timing of casts and proper planning to be useful in parties. ***Medium Class requiring a highly strategic mind to play***_

            He paused at the next one, reading it slowly pondering what choosing that character implied of Seraph’s intelligence based on the aptitude he played it at.

_Cleric (High Priest): Another strategic class with low close combat damage that specializes in healing their party members, using defensive buffs, and placing curses on their foes (main form of offense they also utilize a certain branch of skill known as Holy Arcana which are powerful but take even more time to cast than a Sorcerer's Forbidden Spell with less than half the accuracy) they have low defense and only slightly above average HP guage, making their MP their life source. Clerics have to be quick on their feet and even quicker thinkers to survive. ***Difficult Class***_

            He leaned back. Well he was obviously smart enough, he was his guild’s beast Cleric. So intelligence wasn’t the issue. It was hormonal. The lad lacked focus. He was too jumpy and uncoordinated and it inhibited his potential. He sighed and scratched his head before placing his hands back in the center of the desk on top of the page, finger resting on the corner to flip it.

_Gladiator (Knight): Your average sword and shield user. All around balanced character in terms of stats. A safe bet for starting gamers can utilize a mix of short and medium ranged weapons to give their fighting style more variety and can use their shields to help protect other party members and as a weapon. **Easist Class***_

_Brawler (Dual Weilder): Brawlers are another Close combat oriented class, only slightly more difficult to play for their blatant disregard to defense. They specialize in high attack rates and fast direct moves and quick dodges to keep their opponents floored. They're fairly squishy so be careful ***Difficult Class***_

            He only skimmed the last two, neither of their descriptions holding much interest at the time and flipped back to the page he’d been working on previously.

            _The Play_

_The Reaper of Dullahan is a (should be was #blameSeraph punishment has been dealt) worthy foe. His AI is high enough to almost seem truly intelligent, with seemingly no true direction, moving randomly and adapting to the situation, teleporting and summoning pawns as needed to keep all foes occupied. With a deadly Dark-Sphere skill and an Instant Death Skill known as Cloaked Reaper that can only be dodged by two classes, Rouge Archers and Brawling Dual Wielders, he is the toughest opponent to be faced. But alas he is no match for my superior skills in strategy. I cracked his AI and found his weaknesses, even with the constant five minute field changes, the basic structure of each stayed the same. None of them used water for one, implying that he had an affinity with fire and stating that, Water Based magics would be highly effective. Hence the use of one of my Forbidden Spells. Undine. Next I had the Rouge Shadow Sprint (the skill used to dodge Cloaked Reaper by the way) and set up grapple traps on the four cardinal points. Doing so would give the traps the optimal range to be activated and effectively help cut down on Dullahan’s teleporting ability. Next I had the Brawler aggro the boss, keeping him from activating DarkSphere and setting my Cleric on the two of them, ordering him to both Heal his party mate and Mana Drain Dullahan, effectively cutting off his ability to Cloak Reaper._

_Finally I set the Rouge to protect the cleric seeing as they work best together, and the Gladiator to protect me. The plan was going perfectly until Seraph got distracted and allowed Dullahan to use his Reaper and kill us all._

            Louis set his pen and ruler down and re-read his work four times before nodding and placing the notebook back into his desk drawer, pulling his necklace with a key off his neck and locking the drawer for the night. He smirked to himself, brown hair now no longer perfect but unaware since he didn’t keep a mirror in the room. He felt it would clash with the environment he’d created. His blue eyes shined with power and he pushed the desk in, making a straight bee line to his bed and laying down on it, already in his pajama’s.

            He burrowed underneath the covers and closed his eyes. Some may think that what he did was insane. Unnatural, but he didn’t agree. It was powerful.

            It was _perfect._

            He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**-Closet Gamer-**

_Wednesday January 15 Th _

Zayn woke up to the sound of pounding on his door. He groaned and felt around the side of his bed for his glasses, slipping them on before slowly blinking open his eyes looking dishelved and disoriented.

“Wha--?” He groaned and wiped the side of his mouth free of drool; he pulled a paper that had been stuck to the side of his face.

“Dude, up ‘n at ‘em!” Grimshaw. Zayn made a disgusted face. That kid was such a suck up. Grimshaw jiggled the doorknob. Thank god for locks.

Zayn sighed and got out of bed, before padding over to the door and unlocking it. He leaned against the threshold and yawned, blocking Grimshaw’s view of the inside of his room. He glared down sleepily at him.

“What?”

“Josh told me to get ya up,” he beamed, looking like a fucking puppy and Zayn’s expression soured.

“Congrats I’m awake,” Grimshaw just stood there. Zayn ran a hand through his bed hair and rolled his eyes, “shoo.”

The other lad shifted from foot to foot not moving. “Don’t you wanna know why Josh got you up?”

Zayn huffed out a breath. “No. Not particularly, it’s --” he glanced at the clock on his desk, “ -- seven in the morning, don’t have class ‘til nine thirty and I really wanna go back to sleep.” He scratched his chin. Stubbly. He’d have to shave. “Got a feeling I’m about to find out though.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well since you asked --,”

“Didn’t fucking ask.”

The sophomore rolled his eyes but continued on anyway, relaying the message slowly to make sure he got it all. “Josh says your six month anniversary with Perrie is tomorrow and that you probably totally forgot about it, so to, as he said ‘save your ass’ he told me to get you up and to have you meet him on the bleachers.”

Zayn stopped rubbing his cheek. Shit. He did forget. No way in hell he was telling Grimshaw that though so instead he let out a noncommittal hum. “Cool,” He said. “You told me, now go before I punch you in the face.”

He nodded with a grin. “Ah, Zayn you’re so funny, you wouldn’t really punch me would you?”

Zayn leveled him with a look. Even just waking up he could be intimidating.

Grimshaw gulped.

Zayn smirked darkly and patted him on the head. “If only you knew kid.” Needless to say Grimshaw left pretty quickly after that. The raven haired junior sighed when he left and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him. He grabbed his phone off his desk and flipped it open. Two new messages. One from Perrie, one from Josh. He opened the one from Josh first.

**Josh: Nick getcha up yet?**

**Zayn rolled his eyes and typed out a reply.**

**Zayn: Yep**

**Josh: Good. You didn’t punch him did you? I know you don’t really like him.**

**Zayn: No. But I wanted to. You know it’s 7 right?**

**Josh: Just meet me at the bleachers, I was right right?**

**Zayn: … yeah.**

**Josh: Thought so.**

**Zayn: I’ll be there in 10.**

Finishing that conversation he went to the one from Perrie who was just telling him good morning. She probably wouldn’t expect a response for another half hour since she knew his classes started an hour and a half after hers so he put his phone away for later.

Instead he got dressed, saying fuck it to his hair and leaving it alone and leaving on his glasses. He just didn’t feel like dealing with anything right now. He’d be asleep if not for Josh anyway.

Zayn grabbed his satchel and art tubes, rolling up his pieces and putting them inside, eying his bed and grabbing the two comic books that were now slightly wrinkled off of it and stuffing them inconspicuously inside, next to his art supplies. He walked out the door.

 

_Coffee. He needed fucking coffee._

Zayn was brain-dead and pissy and honestly if he didn’t get some sort of caffeine in his system in the next five minutes he was liable to blow. You know. Punch someone in the face. Yell obscenely. Glare. Leer. Seem even broodier than usual. So that was how he ended up standing next to the Gym, fiddling with the cheap crap coffee  machine there at seven thirty in the morning, about five seconds away from kicking the damn thing because. It. Wouldn’t. Take. His. Fucking. Money.

Zayn glared, feeling the all too familiar pit of anger in his belly as he yet again smoothed his dollar against the side of the machine and stuck it in the receptor.

Denied. Money not Recognized. Please try again.

Zayn growled. “Damn you --,” he punched the black iron casing around it and winced, shaking his hand out and releasing a calming breath. He sighed, bags under his eyes staring prominently back at him. “Fuck you too then.” He turned and was about to head over to the bleachers when a shock of bleach blonde hair falling to the ground caught his attention.

He furrowed his brow and turned, watching as a short somewhat baby faced boy got shoved to the ground. There were two others over him both in their P.E uniforms, white top and burgundy bottoms and they laughed when he the blonde hit the ground, a bunch of cards flying out of his shirt as he fell. Zayn growled lowly in his throat. No one would be mad at him if he punched two bullies in the face right?

Could work to his benefit.

“Hey!” he shouted making his way over art tubes hung over his shoulder, coffee all but forgotten.

The two boys looked up and their eyes widened. One of them kicked the blonde on the ground who was currently scrambling to pick up the cards before running off in the direction of the gym. Zayn sighed and stopped, turning his attention to the lad.

            “You okay mate?” He asked.

            The blonde looked up at him warily, but didn’t respond, just went about picking up his cards faster.

            Zayn let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair before bending down to help him. He raised an eyebrow when he picked the first one up.

            “Magic Cards,” he murmured. He turned it over _Elite Arcanist_. His eyes widened.  He picked up another one. _Isochron Scepter._ These were from the new Angel’s Grace deck, that was just released.

            The blonde snatched them from his hand. “Yeah, what of it,” he mumbled, voice accented slightly. Zayn frowned and tried to pinpoint it. Irish.

            Zayn blinked. “Nothing, nothing,” he raised his hands in a placating manner. “It’s cool mate. Really.” He reached into his own satchel and drew something out of it. The blonde’s eyes widened when he saw what it was. _Vampire Nighthawk._ “See? I play too.”

            The blonde looked at him and then back at the card then back up at him. “Oh.” He said.

            Zayn grinned and put it away, glancing to make sure no one else had seen. He continued to help pick up the cards. “That’s from the new Angel Grace’s set yeah?” He said pointing to the two that were still in the blonde’s hand.

            He nodded and cleared his throat, looking away and picking up the cards as well. “Yeah. I waited three hours in that line to get them when they were officially released.”

            Zayn nodded. “Cool,” he scratched his head. “I had practice that day so I couldn’t make it.”

            The blonde frowned then looked at the art tubes on Zayn’s back and the glasses on his face. “Practice?” He said slowly.

            Zayn looked away, blushing slightly and rubbed the back of his head.  “Yeah,” he said sheepishly. “I’m on the footie team.”

            The blonde’s eyes widened again and he quickly finished picking up his cards and stood up. “What’s yer name?” He asked.

            Zayn blinked, confused. “Zayn?”

            “Malik?”

            Zayn nodded again. “Yeah, you?”

            “Niall,” the blonde turned away. “Fuck.”

            “Fuck?”

            Niall paced a few times before leveling him with a surprisingly intense stare for someone who looked so innocent. “Okay uhm, look, I have to get to class mate, those guys already made me late as it is. Uhm,” he paused and stopped pacing. “you don’t have to worry ‘bout me ratting your little secret out to the world, no one talks to me anyway, so don’t worry, but yeah. I need to go. So. Uhm. Bye.” Niall nodded and then shoving his cards back underneath his shirt ran away, leaving Zayn more confused than before.

            “What the fuck just happened?” He asked aloud. Something nudged his hand and he looked down, seeing another card. One that must have slipped off of Niall in his hurry to get away. He picked it up and flipped it over.

            _Seraph_ , it read.

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
 

  
****The Seraph Card. Ironic? I think not. IT'S DESTINY (Didn't actually know this card existed)** **

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it!
> 
> What do you think of Louis?  
> What's you're fav Magic Card type/set (if you have one). I'm personally a Vampire deck user (hence why Zayn's deck will be the same cause I'm an expert on it)  
> Anyway yeah Niall and Zayn have now met, but they don't know that they are Seraph and Dhokra.
> 
> Yes. Seraph is an Actual Magic card. Ironic no? I had to google it to make sure so that I could put it in.
> 
> Anyway COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!! LET ME GET TO KNOW THE PEOPLE READING THIS EH? DON'T BE AN ANOYMOUNOUS MAN!
> 
> -Archie
> 
> P.S: Please check out my Other Ziall fic Born to Die///Out of Eden! It's a fantasy AU based in London and another world full of angel's, succubi, incubi, vampires, demons and magic! SO CHECK IT OUT PLEASE! (Also smut!) So uhm yeah. I'd really like it if people read that one as well :x


	3. Bleachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Josh peeps~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG soooo so sorry for the delay! And I'm a horrid person cause this chapter is SOOOO short, buttt I wanted to give y'all SOMETHING since I kinda vanishe dand promised I'd have one on friday sooo hopefully this helps a little.
> 
> Anyway that brings me to another Question! I have 3 Ziall fics in case you havent noticed sooo I think it's appropriate to ask WHICH DO YOU ALL PREFER?! Which do you want updated more frequently? What's your fav. What should be my main focus?
> 
> Sex is in Our Veins?  
> Closet Gamer?  
> Or Born to Die?
> 
> LEMMEE KNOW BELOW!!!
> 
> (And please dont just say this one cause it's teh only one you read. At least give the other two a chance yeah?)

 

**-Closet Gamer-**

**Chapter Three: Bleachers**

* * *

 

 

“Dude you look like shit.” Was the first thing out of Josh’s mouth when Zayn finally reached the other lad ten minutes after his decidedly odd encounter with Niall. He scoffed, rolling his eyes and shook his head as he dragged a hand through his inky un-styled hair—the ends laying flat against his ears and tickling his forehead. Dark-circles rested under his eyes and he let out a yawn as he sat down next to the other boy, setting his bag and art case, an orange cylindrical tube, beside him.

“Thanks,” he deadpanned moodily, leveling Josh with a _very_ un-impressed look and adjusted the glasses on his face so they rested on the bridge of his nose. His very being relaying just how much he _didn’t_ want to be here right now.

            “Aim to please man,” Josh said with a blasé wave of his hand and a grin, his eyes twinkling with his usual mischief. _How the hell was he so awake this early in the morning?_ Zayn wondered.

            Zayn thumped Josh on the arm and leaned back into the bleacher, the metal cold and slightly damp against his jacket in the morning air. Josh let out a yelp as he slipped to the ground. He grimaced, and rubbed his arm, a leaf sticking to the back of his head and Zayn could just see the tip of it from where he was sitting. He scratched his chin, his stubble tickling his fingertips and shivered, pulling his scarf closer to his neck.

The brunette pouted, wide brown eyes feigning hurt. “Ow man, don’t be an ass.”

Zayn shrugged, a hint of a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “Guess my jolly filter’s broken,” he murmured back snarkily.

Josh crossed his arms. “You are _such_ an ass,” he nodded to himself.

            Zayn raised a brow, “it’s seven a.m,” he mumbled like that explained everything (which it kind of did) and looked away from the brunette on the ground. The day was crisp. The air was cool and refreshing, and you could just feel that giddy aura that signaled dawn. Dead leaves littered the ground in a myriad of red, gold and brown, interspersed with hints of green from the small pockets of grass that still remained. It had been one of those rare warm winters in Manchester where it had barely snowed, keeping just over the cusp of freezing, and forcing everyone to wear all their winter clothing without the payout of a snow day. In all honesty it was pretty irritating; Zayn blamed global warming. The trees were bare and if he looked a little farther he could see the first P.E class of the day warming up on the track.

 He reached into his pocket and brought out a pack of Marlboro’s—shaking it gently—not looking away from the scene in front of him. No sound. It was empty. Zayn sighed and snapped his fingers in Josh’s direction before opening up his palm. “Ya got any smokes?” he asked lowly, voice barely above a whisper, like he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. Like he didn’t want to wake it up yet.

            Josh snorted. “Really?” Zayn just shook his hand and waited. Josh sighed and fumbled with his jacket pocket, before taking out his own pack of cigarettes and handing one to Zayn. “Coach is totally gonna fry your ass one day,” he mumbled, placing a cigarette in his own mouth and lighting it, his body hunched slightly—hand cupped around the flame until it was lit. “Want me to light you?”

            Zayn made a noise of affirmation in the back of his throat and leaned forward, cigarette perched between his lips and Josh raised his lighter again. He flicked the edge a few times with the side of his thumb until it sparked and lit the head of his friend’s cigarette.

            Zayn inhaled slowly, and leaned back, holding the smoke in for a few seconds before exhaling through his nose. "Gotta keep that hipster bad-ass persona somehow, yeah?"

            Josh snorted. “Ya look like a fuckin’ dragon like that.”

Zayn cracked his neck and snorted. “Whatever,” he mumbled.

“Okay,” he dragged out the word, “anyway,” Josh rubbed his hands together and puffed out a breath, his smoke mixing with the natural condensation in the air. He picked himself up off the floor and cleared his his throat, wiping the back of his jeans as he sat back down beside him. “About that anniversary shit yeah, what’cha gonna do?”

Zayn slumped further into the bleacher seat and groaned. “Dun’ know, you’re the one who woke me up.” He glared.

Josh shrugged. “I’m here to _help_ , and to make sure you _actually_ think of something, not to do it for ya’ so… lay it on me. Your best idea. Go.”

Zayn sighed and scrunched his nose. “I hate you,” he grumbled

“Nah, you love me.” The brunette grinned.

Zayn rolled his eyes but didn’t bother denying it, instead focusing on the task at hand. He rested his head on the bleacher and took another drag from his cigarette, looking up at the sky.

“Sonnet.”

Josh shook his head. “Too Shakespearean. And you did that for that Barbara chick like a year ago.”

“Ballad, then.”

“Eh, Stephanie in grade nine, plus your guitar playing sucks.”

“Portrait.”

“Isabelle in grade ten.”

Zayn frowned. “I was with her for less than three months man.”

Josh shrugged. “It’s still fresh, Perrie’ll just think you’re unoriginal.”

“Fucking _roses_ then, I don’t know.” Josh opened his mouth but Zayn cut him off, eyes narrowing. “And don’t you dare bring up Vicky from grade eight.”

Josh raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Fine, fine, mate, what does Perrie like then huh?”

Zayn propped himself up on his elbows, letting out a breath and scrunching up his nose in thought. “Uhm,” he dragged a hand through his hair. “clothes I guess.”

Josh nodded and puffed out a smoke ring. “Make her a dress or some shit then.”

Zayn raised a brow. “A dress,” he said plainly.

“Or ya know, whatever she wears.”

“She’d do a dress.”

“Then do that.”

“In a day?”

Josh shrugged, “why not, I know you make costumes for your sisters on Halloween, and they turn out pretty kickass man.”

Zayn scratched his chin. “Yeah but I start those like at the beginning of the month,” he murmured, “how am I supposed to get her measurements anyway?”

Josh laughed. “Seriously?”

Zayn looked confused. “What?”

“Haven’t you two like ya know…” Josh wiggled his eyebrows.

“‘M not havin’ this conversation with you.” Zayn grumbled, shaking his head and standing up. He grabbed his bags before putting out his cigarette and tossing it in the grass.

Josh laughed and called out from behind him. “Do the dress man! I’ll get her measurements for ya!”

Zayn looked over his shoulder. He had a feeling that he _really_ didn’t want to know how Josh would manage that. He sighed and rubbed his temples, expression decidedly dejected. His feet kicked up leaves as he made a bee-line for the art studio's across the campus. He might as well put this time to good use yeah? He scrunched his nose and his eye twitched, his black vans squelching in a particularly muddy patch of grass.

_Shit._

And he still _really_ needed that damn coffee.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main focus?
> 
> THIS  
> SEX IS IN OUR VEINS  
> OR BORN TO DIE!
> 
> LEMMEE KNOW!


	4. A little Birdy told me

Niall was going to die. Niall was legitimately going to die and end up in whatever hell was reserved for making an ass of himself in front of school VIP's. Because obviously it was beyond blasphemous to be rude to fucking _angels_. Niall groaned and buried his head in the crook of his arms. Dear God though, was Zayn gorgeous. Like _seriously_ fucking gorgeous. _Like are you even human_ gorgeous. Niall was pretty sure if that face was the last thing he ever got to see he would gladly go blind and the Virgin Mary would gladly sell her soul to Satan because obviously Zayn Malik was the fucking incarnation of _Lucifer_ himself. There was just no way God could have made the perfection that is Zayn. It would be just too cruel to everyone else on the planet.

Niall took a breath and screamed into the inside of his arm. This was just too bloody unfair.

"Hey mate, are you okay?" A voice asked from beside him.

Niall whipped his head up and spluttered. The girl was fucking gorgeous too! What was with this school and it's runway model scholars? Did he miss the memo? He must have because he was beginning to feel increasingly inadequate. "Fine! Peachy! Perfect! Top of the morning to ya! Yerself?" _Oh my God. He was a fucking idiot._

The girl cocked her head to the side and pinched his cheek. "You're cute," she said, "I think I'm going to keep you," she checked her nails, "first year?"

Niall blinked, and rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flaming rouge. "W-what?"

"First year?"

Niall opened and closed his mouth, his brain being the useless fuck it was when around pretty people and deciding to short circuit. Fucking hormones. Fuck puberty and whoever said it was a necessary transition into adulthood. There should be no teenager. He should just wake up an adult and not have to worry about all this hormonal crap. God he felt like he was worse off than a girl with PMS. Highly unlikely, but the sentiment remained.

The girl raised an eyebrow and fanned herself lightly. It was then he noticed she wasn't in the same uniform as him. She smirked. "Cheerleading," she said, stretching her legs out, and crossing her arms above her head. "I swear if I have to listen to one more of those air-headed bimbos talk about who's cock on the footie team is bigger I'll legitimately punch a bitch," she grinned at him like he was in on some joke for just the two of them, "so I told the coach I had to use the little girl's room and got the hell out of there. I'm pretty sure the coach knows I'm not coming back. Probably the reason I'm not captain and that fucking skank Taylor is." She made a face and ran a hand through her platinum-blonde hair. "Anyway what's your story? Why're you hiding behind the gym like some poor loser getting over a panic attack?"

Niall scrunched his nose and leaned back against the wall, his brain finally restarting. _Thank fuck._ "Prob'ly cause I am some poor loser getting over a panic attack." He deadpanned.

"Oh," she looked at him again and sighed rubbing her temples, "you met Zayn didn't you?"

Niall blinked. He seemed to be doing a lot of that around her. "How did ya--"

"Look," she said cutting him off, "There's only two ways meeting Zayn will go," she lifted a finger in explanation. "Either we find them hyperventilating in little corners from sensory overload, or pissing themselves cause they got on his bad side and forever avoiding him like the plague." she smiled and patted his arm, "trust me, it happens to all of us. Zayn Malik is a god among men in looks but believe me, he's not nearly as interesting as he looks. He's really sort of redundant once you get to know him."

"Okay," Niall frowned. He was pretty sure that if Zayn was only a fraction as interesting as his looks implied, he'd be a fucking Einstein ,"how do you know him anyway?"

She laughed. "That's probably cause I'm his girlfriend." She smiled winningly at him and Niall's eyes went wide. Fuck his life. Fuck it to the heavens. Why the fuck was this happening to him. Did the universe hate him? Did the universe want him to die from an onslaught of sexy? He supposed there were worse ways to go, but hell he was only sixteen. He had dreams! Plans! Places to see and this school was going to give him a bloody heart-attack!

"You're--"

"Yep, Perrie, nice to meetcha."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pathetically short I know. And I'm pretty sure my writings gotten worse lol buut eh better than nothing eh?

**Author's Note:**

> A little re-cap
> 
> The Game: Legend of Legondia Online (aka Legondia)
> 
> The Guild: Magnificent  
> The Leader: Magnifique  
> Chapter Run: "The Impossible Task"  
> Boss: Reaper of Dullahan
> 
> Players:  
> Magnifique = Louis  
> Dhokra = Zayn  
> Seraph = Niall  
> Liam1994 = Liam  
> WAYNKERXXX21aka Haz = Harry
> 
> Rouge (Archer): A strategic character specializing in traps and single player stat buffs with a ??? speed (all bout how good your response time/aim are) medium damage long ranged attacks and quick low damage close ranged kicks, flips and knife hits. **MOST DIFFICULT CHARACTER***
> 
> Sorcerer (Supreme): A slow but powerful long ranged AOE (area of effect aka you hit a lot of shit at once) DPS (damage per second aka status effects like burning/freezing/poisoning etc) class that requires precise timing of casts and proper planning to be useful in parties. ***Medium Class***
> 
> Cleric (High Priest): Another strategic class with low close combat damage that specializes in healing their party members, using defensive buffs, and placing curses on their foes (main form of offense they also utilize a certain branch of skill known as Holy Arcana which are powerful put take even more time to cast than a Sorcerer's Forbidden Spell with less than half the accuracy) they have low defense and only slightly above average HP guage, making their MP their life source. Clerics have to be quick on their feet and even quicker thinkers to survive. ***Difficult Class***
> 
> Gladiator (Knight): Your average sword and shield user. All around balanced character in terms of stats. A safe bet for starting gamers can utilize a mix of short and medium ranged weapons to give their fighting style more variety and can use their shields to help protect other party members and as a weapon. **Easist Class***
> 
> Brawler (Dual Weilder): Brawlers are another Close combat oriented class, only slightly more difficult to play for their blatant disregard to defense. They specialize in high attack rates and fast direct moves and quick dodges to keep their opponents floored. They're fairly squishy so be careful ***Difficult Class***
> 
> So this was the first chapter! Hopefully you liked it?! PLEASE COMMENT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE COMMENTS! LIKE SERIOUSLY!!! THEY MAKE THE WORLD FUCKING GO ROUND!  
> Beta wanted  
> Chap 2 of Born to Die///Out of Eden is in the works!  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED  
> -Archie


End file.
